


New Game Plus

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's try this again, shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Game Plus

There are a lot of different things he could be ruminating on as he dies, Light thinks bitterly. His sister, for example, traumatized and nearly catatonic after having been kidnapped. Mello's death is one of the only deaths he doesn't feel guilty for causing. People who commit crimes should be ready to accept the punishment for their actions.

Even thinking that causes Light pain. He knows he's a hypocrite. He's going to die on these steps having accomplished nothing, having become the very monster he hates.

He wonders, briefly, if that's the real pity in all this. And then he sees L standing in front of him, looking at him with eyes that now have a good reason to look so dead. 

He doesn't want to say that betraying L is the worst thing he's done - he's pretty sure that title belongs to all the grief he'd put his father through. And even with his lungs collapsing he feels like vomiting. His father must be so disappointed in him, looking down from wherever he is (Heaven, or something like it) and seeing for the first time what his son really is.

Really was.

He wants to ask L if that's why he's here - to pass judgment, to gloat, but he can't get the words out. He probably already knows, already thinks, already feels anything L could possibly say on the subject. 

He should be glad that L isn't talking. But somehow, the silent treatment is worse. Because L is just looking at Light as if it's _his_ fault that Light is bleeding out in a warehouse God knows where. Like Light isn't the only disappointment in this fuckup.

He hopes, for a total of three seconds, that L is here to walk with him into the afterlife. Then he remembers, with a crushing in his chest that may very well be his heart dying, that he isn't going into Heaven or Hell. L may be going, but he's leaving Light behind, regardless of any thoughts or feelings he may be having.

And that, in itself, is a tragedy. He'll be disappearing soon into nothingness, and not alone. No, he'll be sharing it with the people he's used, the people he's lied to in order to get ahead, to achieve power, to win.

He is, in short, going to Hell. Just a very, very different version of it.

And he feels his heart start to fail, struggling to beat in his chest and keep him breathing. L turns his back and starts to walk away. 

He feels pitiful. He wants to cry - can almost feel himself crying - and beg L not to leave him. He doesn't want to die, alone and isolated on these steps, on this symbol of the perfect world he tried to create, suffocating under lauers of guilt. But he can't speak now, and even if he could L is nearly too faded to hear him. 

Before he drifts away for what he assumes is forever, he hears a faint murmur that sounds like, "let's play again," and a soft whirring, like a video tape being rewound.


End file.
